fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Valley
This is a fanfiction story made by Brekclub85. It is a crossover series of Total Drama Island and The Land Before Time. It will contain 22 episodes in season one. It recently started a season two. 'Summary' ---- Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet accidentely ran into a secret government time machine, as he says it. Thanks to that, Chris had a brilliant idea. He used it to go back into 65,000,000 BC. He also had an idea of selecting twenty-two young dinos to compete. The last dinosaur standing will win The Stone of Cold Fire, which grants a single dino's two wishes. Whenever a challenge is finished, the losing team has to vote someone off to walk the Tunnel of Shame. Like marshmellows and the Gilded Chrises, Chris throws out grapes(sweet bubbles in dinosaur talk) to the dinos of the losing team that are safe except one. In season 2, they were shaped like Chris, making them counterparts of the Gilded Chris. The Confession Cam also returns. Some previous campers from Total Drama Island and other Land Before Time dinosaurs will make guest appearances. Those would be Noah, Topsy(known as Mr. Threehorn), Dil, Doc, Tyler, Doc, Red Claw, Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Old One, Bron, Izzy, Tria, Gwen, and other various dinosaurs, interns, and crew members. There are mentionings of Harold(who was originally going to guest star but Duncan pushed him out of the way), Heather, Lindsay, Trent, and Tippy's mother. Note that Harold, Heather, and Lindsay were seen in interviews about their opinion on Total Drama Valley. In the nineteenth episode, we will see where the losers are hanging out and that some of the previous campers share their thoughts about TDV. We also learn that Red Claw is Chomper's uncle, Petrie gets a big crush on Tera, Icky disguised himself as Itchy so he can get away from Dil, Littlefoot and Ali express their true feelings, and so much more. Nod even says he never liked bullying. Who will win and what his/her wishes will be are currently unknown to us at the time. Ever since December 28, TDV has been on hiatus, until March 31. Red Claw and Dil host an aftermath show similar to what Geoff and Bridgette do. Link to the author's story(starts with the prolouge):http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4612919/1/Total_Drama_Valley The Competitors Are: *Ali the Longneck/Apatosaurus(Runner-Up) (FF) (GG) (Similarity to Gwen) *Cera the Threehorn/Triceratops(20th Eliminated In I Triple Dino Dare You) (FF) (GG) (Similarity to Heather) *Chomper the Sharptooth/T-Rex(Winner) (FF) (GG) (Similarity to Owen) *Ducky the Swimmer/Parasaurolophus(14th Eliminated In It's All Downhill From Here) (FF) (5th Eliminated At Season 2 in Mansion of Misery) (GG) (Similarity to Lindsay) *Guido the Glider/Microraptor(11st Eliminated in On A Wing And A Scare) (SS) (3rd Eliminated At Season 2 in A Key Secret) (GB) (Similarity to Harold) *Hyp the Bigmouth/Hypsilophodon(1st Eliminated in Rock Of Ages) (FF/Originally SS) (Similarity to Eva) *Icky the Sharpbeak/Ichthyornis(6th Eliminated in Big Trouble On Big Waters) (SS/Originally FF) (Similarity to Izzy) *Littlefoot the Longneck/Apatosaurus(12th Eliminated in Cook, Lie, And Sinker) (FF) (GB) (Similiarity to Trent) *Mo the Swimmer/Ophthalmosaurus(3rd Eliminated in Volley Battle) (SS) (Similarity to Noah) *Mutt the Bigmouth/Muttaburrasaurus(2nd Eliminated in UnaMazeIng Developments) (SS) (Similarity to Ezekiel) *Myra the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(7th Eliminated in Game Over, Dude) (FF) (GB) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Beth) *Nod the Nodosaurus(8th Eliminated in The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) (FF) (Similarity to Cody) *Petrie the Flyer/Pteranodon(15th Eliminated in Fear Facers) (SS/Originally FF) (GG) (Similarity to DJ) *Rhett the Longneck/Apatosaurus(9th Eliminated in Water We Waiting For) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Cody) *Rita the Sharptooth/T-Rex(16th Eliminated In The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter) (FF) (4th Eliminated At Season 2 in Water Water Everywhere) (GG) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Izzy) *Rory the Fast Biter/Velociraptor(17th Eliminated In Triple Threat) (SS) (1st and 2nd Eliminated At Season 2 in Sumo For Your Money) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Geoff) *Ruby the Fast Runner/Oviraptor(13th Eliminated in Digestion Dual) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Bridgette) *Shorty the Longneck/Brachiosaurus(19th Eliminated in Rock N' Rolldown) (SS) (GB) (Similarity to Duncan) *Spike the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(4th Eliminated in Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts) (FF/Originally SS) (GB) (Similarity to Justin) *Tera the Flyer/Pteranodon(10th Eliminated in Obstacle Discourse) (SS) (Created By Brekclub85) (Similarity to Courtney) *Tippy the Spiketail/Stegosaurus(18th Eliminated in Losing The Winner's Edge) (FF)(1st and 2nd Eliminated At Season 2 in Sumo For Your Money) (Similarity to Leshawna) *Tricia the Threehorn/Triceratops(5th Eliminated in Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) (SS) (GG) (Similarity to Tyler) Katie and Sadie don't have any dinosaur counterparts because none of the dinos have actions similar to those two. FF= Fighting Flatteeth SS= Super Sharpteeth GG= Girly Girls GB= Goonie Boys 'Mentionings Of Previous Movies And Episodes' ---- *Phobia Factor(TDI) *The Mysterious Tooth Crisis(LBT) *Seach And Do Not Destroy(TDI) *The Lone Dinosaur Returns(LBT) *The Big Longneck Scheme(LBT) 'Pukers' ---- *Cera *Petrie *Ruby Relationships ---- *Chomper and Rita *Littlefoot and Ali *Guido and Tippy *Petrie and Tera *Rory and Myra 'All Characters' ---- *Ali (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Blacktail (Debuted In Run For Fun) *Bridgette (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Bron (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chef (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chomper (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Chris (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Cody (Debuted In Obstacle Discourse) *Dein (Debuted In Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity) *Dil (Debuted In Big Trouble On Big Waters) *Doc (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Ducky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Duncan (Debuted In Fear Facers) *Eva (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Ezekiel (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Greg (Debuted In TDV Aftermath 1) *Guido (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Gwen (Debuted In Cook, Lie, And Sinker) *Harold (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Heather (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Hyp (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Icky (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Izzy (Debuted In On A Wing And A Scare) *Justin (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Katie (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Leshawna (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Lindsay (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Littlefoot (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Longtail (Debuted In TDV Aftermath 1) *Mo (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Mutt (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Myra (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Noah (Debuted In Icy Cold Hearts, Literally) *Nod (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Old One (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Owen (Debuted In Road To Ruin) *Petrie (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Pterano (Debuted In Rock N' Rolldown) *Red Claw (Debuted In The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure) *Rhett (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rinkus (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Rita (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Rory (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Ruby (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Sadie (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Shorty (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Sierra (Debuted In Losing The Winner's Edge) *Spike (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tera (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Terri (Debuted In Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity) *Tippy (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Topsy (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Trent (Debuted In Road To Ruin) *Tria (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tricia (Debuted In Before The Dinos Get Sore) *Tyler (Debuted In It's All Downhill From Here) 'Episodes' ---- *Before The Dinos Get Sore *Rock Of Ages *UnaMazeIng Developments *Volley Battle *Music Won't Soothe These Savage Beasts *Icy Cold Hearts, Literally *Big Trouble On Big Waters *Game Over, Dude *The Disaster-Filled Egg Adventure *Water We Waiting For *Obstacle Discourse *On A Wing And A Scare *Cook, Lie, And Sinker *Digestion Dual *It's All Downhill From Here *Fear Facers *The Hunted Hath Become The Hunter *Triple Threat *Losing The Winner's Edge *Rock N' Rolldown *I Triple Dino Dare You *Final Finale Of Fun Ferocity 'Season Two' ---- *Road To Ruin *Run For Fun *Sumo For Your Money *A Key Secret *Water Water Everywhere *Mansion of Misery *TDV Aftermath 1 Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Katie Crown as Izzy *Megan Hahlenbock as Gwen/Tera/Rita *Clé Bennett as Chef *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Christian Potenza as Chris *John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn *Julia Chantrey as Eva *Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette *Peter Oldring as Cody/Tyler/Ezekiel *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Brian Froud as Harold *Jim Cumming as Sierra *Adam Reid as Justin *Michael York as Pterano *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Elizabeth Daily as Shorty/Rhett *Niki Futterman as Ali *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Icky/Mutt/Doc *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw *Scott Menville as Nod/Rory *Novie Edwards as Leshawna *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mo/Rinkus *Stephanie Ann Mills as Lindsay/Katie *Tress MacNeille as Dil *Jessica Gee as Tria/Myra *Aria Noella Curzon as Ducky *Jessica Walter as Old One *Cam Clarke as Bron *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Cree Summer as Tippy *Rachel Wilson as Heather Elimination Table ---- 'Season Two Elimination' ---- 'Pictures Of Characters' ---- Trivia ---- *While Tippy is male in the movies and TV show, he was female in this fanfic. *Out of the seven guest stars of season one of Total Drama Valley; Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, and Gwen were contests of both TDI and TDA. Duncan is the only male castmate to guest star. *Owen, Beth, DJ, Courtney, and Geoff are the only ones not seen or mentioned in TDV. Trent never appeared but was mentioned. Owen appeared as a belly dragger and Trent became a longneck before season two started. During season two, we see Lindsay as a swimmer. *The dinos didn't use voting devices, probably due to the prehistoric times. *Lindsay called Chris, Calvin and Cory. *Even though Cera learned her lesson near the end of the season, it possible that Eva still hates her due to the fact that Eva hates traitors. *Even though Topsy said that both Tricia and Cera will go far in the game, Tricia was voted off 5th. *It seems that Chomper is longer just eating bugs. *Since Nod doesn't like bullying, Hyp and Mutt will just have to be a duo gang. *In Losing The Winner's Edge, it appears as if Harold wanted to see what a real dinosaur looks like in person. *PS3 Games: *Wii Games: Mario Kart Wii Category:TV Shows